The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum,and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger11154’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Zonal Geranium cultivars with zoned dark green-colored foliage and attractive flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2000 in Lompoc, Calif. of Pelargonium×hortorum ‘Patriot Red’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,516, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 8217, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since January, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.